


Schrecksekunde

by cricri



Category: Neues aus Büttenwarder
Genre: 120-Minuten Sommerchallenge, Adsches POV, Community: 120_minuten, Friendship/Love, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fill
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein bißchen h/c Büttenwarder Art für Adsche und Brakelmann. Die haben sich nämlich in Wirklichkeit lieb – man merkt das nur nicht immer so.</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/145146.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Schrecksekunde

**Author's Note:**

> Sommer-Challenge: h/c – Elektroschock – fürs Team  
> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: Freundschaft/Liebe, h/c  
> Länge: ~ 650 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 60 Minuten.  
> A/N: Medizinisch ist das vermutlich alles Quatsch, meine Recherche war äußerst oberflächlich …

***

„Adsche … jetzt hör schon auf zu sabbeln und mach hin!“

Wirklich, nie weiß Brakelmann seine Ideen zu schätzen. Dann behält er die eben in Zukunft für sich.

„Vorsicht, das is’n Elektrozaun.“

Adsche rollt mit den Augen. „Das weiß ich selber.“ Als wär das das erste Mal, daß er über einen Zaun klettert. Brakelmann traut ihm aber auch gar nix zu. Und außerdem ist das überhaupt gar nicht seine Schuld, daß sie sich verlaufen haben und jetzt hier quer über die Weide müssen, um wieder zur Straße zu kommen. Er stützt sich mit der Hand am Pfosten ab und stellt vorsichtig, ohne den dünnen Draht zu berühren, erst das rechte Bein auf die andere Seite, um dann das linke nachzuziehen und genauso vorsichtig –

Aber dann durchzuckt ihn ein Schlag so heftig, daß ihm ganz weiß wird vor den Augen und Schmerz von seinem Bein aus durch den ganzen Körper fährt.

 

***

 

„Adsche!“

„Adsche …“

Jemand schüttelt ihn.

„Adsche!“

Er versucht sich wegzudrehen, weg von der Hand, die ihn ins Gesicht schlägt.

„Adsche?“

„Brakelmann?“ Er blinzelt und versucht sich zu erinnern, was passiert ist. Sein Bein fühlt sich ganz taub an und dann erinnert er sich wieder an den Zaun.

„Bist du noch da?“

„Mhm …“ Er richtet sich etwas mühsam auf. „Es dreht sich nur alles so’n bißchen in meinem Kopf.“

„Das is ja nu nichts Neues“, brummt Brakelmann und läßt sich neben ihm auf den Boden fallen.

Adsche schüttelt benommen den Kopf, bis er wieder scharf sehen kann. Und dann sieht er, daß Brakelmann den Zaun eingerissen hat mit einem der Äste, die der letzte Sturm von den Bäumen gefegt hat. Na so wäre er da natürlich auch drüber gekommen, ohne daß was passiert wäre. Was war überhaupt passiert?

„Du bist mit’m Bein hängen geblieben“, informiert ihn Brakelmann. „Und Erich, der Dödel, muß die Spannung zu hoch gedreht haben.“

Adsche nickt. Also, normal war das jedenfalls nicht. Er hat schon öfter mal einen gewischt bekommen von einem Elektrozaun, aber doch nicht so. Das Taubheitsgefühl läßt zwar langsam nach, aber sein Bein tut immer noch weh. Er zieht das Hosenbein hoch und sieht eine kleine Brandblase unten am Knöchel.

„Mußt du zum Doktor?“ fragt Brakelmann, der sich auch über sein Bein gebeugt hat.

Adsche denkt kurz nach. „Nee.“ Er sieht Brakelmann an, der ganz weiß im Gesicht ist. „Mußt du zum Doktor? Du siehst irgendwie gar nicht gut aus.“

„Weil du mir so‘n Schreck eingejagt hast!“ fährt Brakelmann ihn an und kriegt gleich wieder ein bißchen Farbe ins Gesicht.

„Das kann ich doch nicht wissen, daß Erich sein Zaun falsch eingestellt hat.“ Eigentlich sollte er beleidigt sein, weil Brakelmann ihm schon wieder die Schuld gibt, obwohl das wirklich nicht seine Schuld war. Aber er ist nicht beleidigt, weil er weiß, daß Brakelmann nur so rumschreit, weil er sich Sorgen gemacht hat. Das ist nämlich immer so.

Neben ihm kommt Brakelmann mühsam wieder auf die Beine und streckt ihm die Hand entgegen, um ihn hochzuziehen.

„Soll ich dir helfen, oder schaffst du‘s alleine bis nach Hause?“

„Das geht schon.“ Er läßt sich aufhelfen und fragt sich, was Brakelmann wohl gemacht hätte, wenn er gesagt hätte, er schafft es nicht. Nach Hause tragen hätte er ihn ja wohl kaum können. Obwohl das irgendwie eine sehr schöne Vorstellung ist …

„… eigentlich zu?“

„Mhm?“

„Du bist schon wieder nich ganz da, Adsche. Geht’s dir wirklich gut?“

Eigentlich ist das mal ganz schön, daß Brakelmann sich Sorgen um ihn macht, stellt Adsche fest. Weil sonst merkt man das immer gar nicht so.

„Ja, sach ich doch. Bin nur noch’n bißchen wacklig auf’n Beinen.“ Er hakt sich bei Brakelmann unter, obwohl das genaugenommen vielleicht gar nicht mehr so wirklich notwendig gewesen wäre.

Jetzt noch’n Absacker bei Brakelmann, und der Tag ist perfekt.

* Fin *


End file.
